


Last Night

by highflyerwings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: “I heard you, hyung,” Yugyeom said.  “Last night.”
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece. It takes place directly after this chapter of [Find Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589829/chapters/56603407#workskin), and references the kiss in [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758868). It's not necessary that you read either of them first, but this one might hit harder if you do.
> 
> I just really wanted to see Jinyoung and Yugyeom kiss.

____________________

“I heard you, hyung,” Yugyeom said. “Last night.”

Jinyoung felt his face falter for a second. Panic jolting his system as he felt a fleeting look of recognition cross his features before he schooled his expression, closing it off. He hoped like hell Yugyeom didn’t see, but he knows better. He knows Yugyeom can see right through his act, he always does.

“You heard me?” Jinyoung repeated, feigning ignorance.

“ _You and Jackson-hyung_ ,” Yugyeom continued, pointedly, looking like he hoped that was enough to make Jinyoung understand.

“You heard me and Jackson what.” 

A blush started creeping up Yugyeom’s neck, dusting prettily along his cheeks. 

_He was getting frustrated._

“In bed last night. I _heard_ you.”

“You heard us in bed...”

“Hyuuuung,” Yugyeom whined. “Can you stop just repeating everything I say? You know what I’m talking about!”

“Then spit it out, Yugyeom!” Jinyoung spat back. “What did you hear!” He was starting to get annoyed. He knew, but he needed Yugyeom to say it. “Fucking say it!”

“ _I heard you kissing!_ ” Yugyeom roared. 

The silence that followed his words left a ringing in Jinyoung’s ears. 

_Yugyeom never raised his voice._

His chest was heaving with every breath he took, ragged and strained, like he’d just run a mile. The pretty pink blush staining his cheeks had turned to a deep flush that spread down his neck, over his collarbones that Jinyoung could see peaking out beneath his shirt.

Yugyeom took a deep breath, quieting himself, looking around the room in case anyone had heard his outburst, though Jinyoung knew they were both well aware they were alone. 

“I heard you kissing, ok?” He said softer, letting the words rush out of him like he couldn’t physically keep them inside; tumbling out of his mouth on a frustrated sigh as he tugged a hand through his hair.

 _There it is,_ Jinyoung thought. He leveled him with a look. 

“Oh did you now,” he said. His voice was dark, and dangerous. He saw the briefest flicker of panic in Yugyeom’s eyes before his expression settled into something different. Yugyeom nodded, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, and Jinyoung couldn’t for the life of him decipher which direction this was supposed to go. 

This was new.

This was _unexpected_.

So he took a chance.

“ _And_?” he shrugged.

Yugyeom looked like he wanted to protest, the makings of a whine clear as day on his face, but Jinyoung pressed on.

“Did it _bother_ you?”

No reaction. He pushed a little further.

“Are you _upset_?”

Nothing.

“Are you _jealous_?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at that. A petulant huff working it’s way out of his nose as he awkwardly shuffled back and forth on his feet, and Jinyoung had to fight back a smile because _honestly_.

“Ah,” Jinyoung nodded wisely. “I see,” he took a step closer. “No, no, that’s okay," he reassured, when Yugyeom looked like he was ready to run, cornered and panicked. “It’s okay, Yugyeom-ah. It’s okay that you feel things. I just...need to know--” He stopped. He waited for the pause to catch Yugyeom’s attention. He waited for Yugyeom to look at him. 

“I just need to know...” he repeated.

Yugyeom looked at him then. His big, doe eyes, so wide and open, pleading with him for something Jinyoung wasn’t quite sure of just yet, but he had his suspicions.

“Who was it you were jealous of?” he asked softly.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Yugyeom whimpered. Whisper soft, and desperate, and Jinyoung couldn’t tell if it was an answer or a plea, so he just pressed on.

“Were you jealous of me? Getting to kiss Jackson-hyung?” He let his gaze travel over Yugyeom’s face. Taking in the furrow of his brows, the pout of his lips as he worried the bottom one between his teeth. 

“Ah, but you’ve kissed him before, haven’t you,” Jinyoung nodded. “That time in the bar, don’t think I didn’t find out about that.” He thought back to that night not so long ago. In that dive bar, hot and heady, watching as Jackson pulled Yugyeom down into a kiss that sent a wave of heat rushing through him. Left him reeling and off-kilter and unsure of the reason why, so he’d stalked off to find Jaebeom, hoping like hell he was still holding onto a half a beer Jinyoung could down and pretend he wasn’t feeling what he was. 

“So _reckless_ , Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung tsked. “You should be more careful.”

He took another step closer. Yugyeom shuffled backwards.

“You don’t strike me as the possessive type. In fact I _know_ you’re not. So I assume you have no issue with him kissing anyone _else_ ,” Jinyoung reasoned with himself. “So if you’re not jealous of _me_ , then. You must be jealous of _him_. No?” 

Jinyoung hadn’t realized he’d already backed Yugyeom against the wall during his little speech, until he heard Yugyeom’s heels hit the baseboard behind him. Heard a soft breath punch out of him as his back hit the wall.

“Were you jealous of him, Yugyeom?” Jinyoung murmured. He could feel the heat of his breath against Yugyeom’s mouth now.

Yugyeom reached out blindly and gripped Jinyoung’s shirt between his fingers. He nodded, briefly. Just a quick duck of his head, one time, as he whimpered out a “ _Yes_ ” that sent a shot of heat straight to Jinyoung’s gut.

_Fuck._

_Ok._

“Were you jealous that he got to feel me against him?” Jinyoung emphasized his point by slowly easing himself against Yugyeom, caging him against the wall between his arms.

“That he got to feel my mouth on him? Is that what you want?” Jinyoung took the chance to boldly lean in and drag his mouth along Yugyeom’s jaw, working his way in a hot line towards his ear where he breathed out, dark and husky, “Do you want my mouth, Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom’s grip tightened in his shirt, his head thumped back against the wall, and he broke. He broke so beautifully against Jinyoung that it took his breath away.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whined. “ _Yes, yes_ ,” Yugyeom chanted like he couldn’t hold back the words once they’d started. “Please, hyung. _Please_ .” He sounded desperate, and under any other circumstance Jinyoung would take pause, would consider the way Yugyeom pleaded so desperately for him, consider what that meant, but right now all Jinyoung could think about was getting him to make more of those needy sounds against his mouth for him. _Because_ of him.

“Shh, it’s okay Yugyeom,” Jinyoung shushed him. “I’ve got you. It’s okay,” he said. “It’s okay.” Jinyoung distantly wondered who he was trying to reassure: Yugyeom, or himself. He wondered idly if he should be concerned by that but he pushed the thought away as he reached up and pressed his lips to Yugyeom’s.

Any doubts Jinyoung might have had were washed away when Yugyeom’s mouth opened instantly and willing under his. 

A ragged moan worked its way out of Yugyeom's chest and straight into the heat of Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung finally pressed himself flush against Yugyeom’s front, his hands, which had previously been propped against the wall on either side of Yugyeom's head, now working their way through the strands of his hair. He was suddenly desperate, _ravenous_ , as Yugyeom melted against him, whining so prettily every time Jinyoung licked deep into his mouth. 

Jinyoung was distantly aware of the sound of a door slamming nearby. Of footsteps approaching, and a physical presence at his side. He pulled away from Yugyeom, and tried not to pay too close attention to the way Yugyeom’s mouth followed him, the way he chased after Jinyoung with hooded eyes, and parted, panting lips. Jinyoung stilled him with a hand against his chest, and he looked over. 

There was Jackson, leaning against the wall next to them.

“He kisses good, doesn’t he,” Jackson said through a shit-eating grin. And Jinyoung honestly couldn’t tell who he was referring to. He watched Jackson’s gaze travel over Yugyeom’s mouth, to his own, and then up to his eyes, where he had the audacity to wink as he slapped Jinyoung’s shoulder and walked away, cackling. 

Just as quickly as he came he was gone again.

Stunned, Jinyoung blinked, and looked at Yugyeom.

The haze seemed to have cleared from Yugyeom’s gaze, and the other was looking back at him with a stunned smile of his own. 

Jinyoung laughed then, sudden and loud, and he pushed away from Yugyeom. He stepped back, readjusting himself as he gave Yugyeom a once-over.

“Don’t be so shy next time, huh?” He smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, and ran a hand through his own hair.

Yugyeom laughed then, the same bright sound Jinyoung had grown so fond of, and suddenly everything was back to normal.

“Promise,” he grinned, and playfully swiped at Jinyoung, laughing as he bounded out of his reach before Jinyoung could retaliate. He cackled as he ran out of the room leaving an annoyed and endeared Jinyoung in his wake.

 _Next time_ , he thought.

_Next time._


End file.
